parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona and the Magic Pikachu
"Fiona and the Magic Pikachu" is a live action and animated 2018 movie. ---- DESCRIPTION: Fiona got a Pikachu plush doll for Christmas and makes her wish to behave herself, but accidentally cause her "Tuesday X" and "Pikachu" dolls to come alive. Glowface kidnaps Rory. Can all 3 superheroes stop evil and rescue Rory? ---- RECAP: A girl named Fiona Burks woke up and get her dad and Rory to get some presents. 1st present she opened was Nintendo Switch, 2nd was "Shrek 2" vhs, 3rd was LEGO friends robot workshop, 4th LEGO creator robot explorer, 5th was a Pikachu plush doll. Later at evening, Fiona wishes upon the star and behaved herself. One morning, Fiona tries to find her Pikachu doll. She went to the living room and suddenly, Tuesday X (from The X's) and the Pikachu doll was live. They are enjoying the vacation. 8 months later, there was a strange object in the sky. Rory climbs up to something in the sky and poudly touched it. Suddenly, the giant robot kidnaps Rory. Fiona tries to rescue her, but failed. She get bumped by the grinch-like creature. Fiona told the guy what his name was. His name was Fred. He told her about who was kidnap Rory. Suddenly, the Dragon appeared. Fiona tried to defeat it, but Tuesday X stopped it. The enter the cave. They saw teddy bears and Pikachu dives into it. At Glowface's lair, He made Fiona, Pikachu, and Tuesday X's evil counterparts. Glowface named them "Anoif, Mimikyu, and Tuesnight N". Back at the cave, The teddy bears turned out to be alive. Tuesday X defeats the monsters. Fiona defeats teddy bears. Pikachu run out of the cave while using thunderbolt to attack the bears. At Mewtwo's lab, Mimikyutwo comes out of it. Tuesday X and Fiona landed right on front of SNAFU headquarters. They saw the moving statues and attacked them, but two Pikachu are running after the bears. The second one uses iron tail to attack them. Tuesday X hides in the bushes while Fiona and Pikachu entered SNAFU headquarters. Tuesday X notice the was the another Pikachu and enters it too. The another Pikachu turned into Raichu to make the bears attack the moving statues. At Glowface's lair, Fiona, Pikachu, and Tuesday X saw all three machines. One was "Sauce-tub", one was "Anti-Pikachu rubber balloon bazooka", and one was "Poképod". Fiona stopped Anoif with a rubber balloon bazooka. Pikachu catches Mimikyu with a Poképod. Tuesday X puts Tuesnight N in the sauce-tub and filled it up with cheese. Fiona comes out of the headquarters. Glowface attempt to ride on the giant robot to attack Fiona. Tuesnight N turned into the monster. Pikachu and Tuesday X throw Mimikyu out of the headquarters. Anoif used thunderbolt to get free of the balloon bazooka. Fiona sees a box that says "POW" and Glowface and the evil imposters was on top of it, trying to get Rory. Fred told Fiona, Pikachu, and Tuesday X to hit the box 4 times. Fiona hits the box first. Next, Pikachu hits the box second. Then, Tuesday X hits the box the third time. At last, Fred hit the box the fourth and last time. The box explodes causing Rory to get free of the trap. Glowface and the evil monster blast off. Fiona says "Goodbye" to Fred and goes into the portal. Fiona finally woke up and Tuesday X and Pikachu was back to normal. it was just a dream. ---- CAST: Fiona Burks as herself Rory Burks as herself Michael Burks as himself Lyndsey Bartleson as Tuesday X Mike Myers as Fred Chris Hardwick as Glowface Melanie McCarty as herself Kevin Clash as Elmo TRIVIA: 1. The DeviantArt character, Tuesnight N appeared in this movie. 2. Tuesday X and Pikachu is alive is a reference to an R rated comedy movie "Ted". 3. There is a multiple reference to "The Pirates who Don't do Anything: The VeggieTales Movie" -Elliot (Larry) slaying the serpent -Sedgewick (Mr.Lunt) running out of the cave. 4. The Music from Chicken Little, Patti Cake$, and Super Mario 3D World reappeared in this movie. Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Animated Films Category:Live Action Category:Live-Action/Animated Hybrid Movies-spoof